Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats: The Movie
Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats: The Movie (also known in Spanish as Isidoro y Los Gatos de Westfinster, literally "Heathcliff and the Cats of Westfinster") is a Puerto Changuese animated family action comedy film based on the American animated series Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats and the Heathcliff comics. The film was produced by Agüero-Máynez Media, Figgelmünch Film Animation, and DHX Media and released by RKO Pictures on August 6, 2013, in Puerto Chango, and on August 21, 2013, in the United States. It was a huge commercial success, earning ₱43,536,074 on its opening weekend at the domestic box office and became one of the biggest box-office openings in Puerto Changuese cinema history. The film had its U.S. premiere on August 19, 2013, at the United Palace in New York City and was released nationwide two days later. It received mostly mixed reviews, but was a moderate box office success, grossing $2,824,893. The film was released in France on May 10, 2014, as Les Entrechats and was a box office success, grossing £7,345,983 at the French box office. Cast Spanish cast * Raúl Huerta as Heathcliff/Isidoro * Jannik Möller as Sonja * Hiroshi Yagami as Iggy Nutmeg * Adolfo de la Madrid as Grandpa Nutmeg * Valerie Jannik as Grandma Nutmeg * Silvia Rodriguez as Marcy * Miguel Yannatos as Knuckles and Spike * Dr. Ricardo Lopéz as Riff-Raff * Zan Gomez as Hector * Guillermo Ruiz as Wordsworth * Zendra Rodrigez as Cleo, Roxie, and Dixie * Carlos Martinez as Mungo * YoYo as Trixie German cast English cast * Jeff Bergman as Heathcliff * Marilyn Lightstone as Sonja and Grandma Nutmeg * Jim Conroy as Grandpa Nutmeg and Mungo * Nika Futterman as Marcy * Derek McGrath as Knuckles and Spike * Rodger Bumpass as Riff-Raff * Danny Mann as Hector * Scott McNeil as Wordsworth * Donna Christie as Cleo and Iggy Nutmeg * Sierra Boggess as Trixie * Maile Flanagan as Roxie and Dixie Production Development On July 4, 2009, RKO Pictures International, Agüero-Máynez Media, Figgelmünch Film Animation, Creators Syndicate, and Cookie Jar Entertainment announced that the film would be in production. The film took a total of 34 months to develop. Writing While the production of the film mainly took place in Puerto Chango, current Heathcliff writer Peter Gallagher served as a co-writer and Catillac Cats creator Jean Chalopin served as a screenwriter. Gallagher and Chalopin also served as creative consultants. Main writer Joachim-Friedrich Anschütz and main screenwriter Efraín Kindelán reviewed the 1984 cartoon's setting of the 1980's before drafting the script. They wrote several versions of the script until they finished the final draft the script. It took them six months to write. Dr. Ricardo Lopéz, a Puerto Changuese voice director, voice actor, and university professor who provides the Spanish voice of Riff-Raff, adapted and translated the script in Spanish. Animation The film was animated in Toon Boom Harmony with computer animated backgrounds. The animation was done by Figgelmünch Film Animation in their famous Francisco Franco Boulevard studios, while post-production (including the CGI backgrounds) and stereoscopic 3D services were done at Agüero-Máynez Media's studios in Alcapaz. Background development and setting Miguel Ángel Agüero, the film's director, did a scouting in various Northeastern United States and Southern Ontario locations in 2012 and took pictures of buildings, alleys, and drains. Character development During character development, all of the film's characters had to be approved by Creators Syndicate and Cookie Jar. The goal was for the characters to look like they were drawn in style of the series. Fans submitted new characters such as Trixie and the Purrson sisters, and the producers created new characters such as Yusuf Abd al-Rahman and Zakiya Chahuán (Cleo's Muslim parents), Jérémy D'Aboville and Lan Quốc Kiều (Riff-Raff's French and Vietnamese parents), Wordsworth W. Wordsworth II and Zoey Jackson (Wordsworth's military parents), the army of robots, and over 100 incidental characters. Cast The Spanish and German casts features well-known voice actors from Puerto Chango. While the English cast has a different cast from the original '84 cartoon, Danny Mann, Donna Christie, Derek McGrath, and Marilyn Lightstone reprise their roles from that cartoon. Funding The film was funded by Sunkist, Freia, Puerto Chango Bank, and TNT Fireworks. Category:Films Category:Puerto Chango Category:2013 Category:2013 films Category:Fictional films Category:Puerto Changuese films Category:Figgelmünch Film Animation Category:2010s Category:2010s films